


Unholy Doctor

by Azmodel



Series: Unholy Players [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Discreet Murder, Gen, Serial Killers, homicidal John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodel/pseuds/Azmodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, such an ordinary man. Beware of the calm waters of the kind doctor's tempter. He's had bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oleanderhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderhoney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808982) by [LightDarkPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix). 



> I will blame it all on my dear Oleanderhoney. She wanted to know more of John's past and the idea wouldn't leave me alone after that.

Unholy Doctor

 

  John H. Watson was your everyday child, cute but not too much, and of average intelligence. He came from the classic family model - mother, father, a boy and a girl. Nothing noticeable here. Well, sure the father liked scotch and having pints at the pub a bit too much.

  Things started turning sour when puberty hit Harriet, his barely two years younger sister. A rebellious teen to a tee. And when she came out as a lesbian at 17 their parents didn’t take it well. The son got into a good university and started studying medicine in total indifference while numerous disputes exploded at home, about Harry’s “frequentations”, her attitude, her grades, anything really.

  Then she started drinking in Uni and John was left to fend for himself even more. His sister was often obnoxious, spoiling for a fight with her old fashionedjerks for parents or Mr Perfect brother. The weather at home was often tempestuous.

  One day during his early internship in St Barts he was already very close to losing his temper when a patient was driven in. The bloke reminded him strongly of his sister and he was the straw that broke the camel’s back. A drunken arsehole that got in a car accident, vindictive and rude, fighting the medical team to get out despite his concussion and broken arm. A pretty good clue of how much of his blood was actually alcohol. An eerie calm washed over John as he decided, there and then, that this man would never leave the hospital again. Not alive at least. He might not be able to take his aggression out on the drunkards at home but this one wouldn’t be so lucky.

   The aspiring doctor was very careful with his deed, it wouldn’t do to get caught. He did have projects for the future. His plan was simple : everyone in the staff liked the jumper wearing intern always so kind and smiling. Plus head injuries and alcohol were often unpredictable on their own, so when combined all bets were off. He knew no one would suspect him. So, at the first opportunity he slipped in the 204 room and injected a tiny little bubble of air in the man’s vein through the drip needle. No traces left on the skin this way.  Undetectable weapon since the cause of death would be brain malfunction and with the concussion/alcohol mix it wouldn’t surprise anyone.

  And since the moron had kept shouting abuse at everything and anything for the last hour or so no one noticed the student get in and out. As his shift was ending he headed home in a much better mood. Not that anyone noticed. But the next day the patient had been transferred to the morgue. Such a shame, had commiserated the intern  with his colleagues, but they unfortunately couldn’t save everyone.

  That time had been his starting point. Because he had felt so much relief taking his frustrations out on the man, he imagined how he had died every time Harry was harping at him, and it made it all bearable. He was a little conflicted by the fact that he felt close to no remorse for his kill, and had felt so powerful taking that life without even the victim suspecting anything. But the young man lead a stressful life aside from his family, between the exams and dealing with less than savoury patients, so obviously he would murder again.

* * *

  After a couple of years and a few more encouraged complications John knew he couldn’t resist the urge to claim another life eventually, and those unfortunate happenings were getting harder to set up with him gaining training and demonstrating his skills in saving lives. Plus he had almost got caught a couple of times already and had started keeping everyone at arm’s length. He was still the reliable and affable innocuous intern, but almost no one could really claim to be a close friend. His secret only was kept close. The adrenaline boost he’s gotten each time he was interrupted hadn’t discouraged him from acting again. Quite the opposite ; because once he reached his objective the endorphin rush was even more powerful after a good dose of hormonal stimulant. He had no wish to get caught in the act, so he stayed very careful, but he enjoyed the risks he was taking.

  The logical choice then was to join the army, where his last years of tuition would be paid for since surgeons in training where highly sought after.

  His colleagues knew it was for financial benefits, his friends joked with him about other ways to get the hell away from his family existing.  Both points were valid and somewhat true, but. That would actually be taking care of all his problems at once : once he would get his degree he would be sent to the front lines where occasionally killing an enemy or two wouldn’t be too much of a problem and no subtlety needed. They shoot you, you shoot them. Simple as that.

* * *

  Simple as that, yes. As it happened being shot and invalidated home was the worst case scenario for the now ex-army doctor. The feeling of being out of his element while back home in London, confronted with his soon-to-be divorced and still alcoholic sister, the therapy session with his moronic psychiatrist and the lack of employment opportunities …. All was intensifying the urge to kill gnawing at him.

 But the thing was, he couldn’t bow to it, not this time. Without his usual access to patients or enemies his potential victims were safe from him. And so eating his gun was becoming a more and more tempting option. He had no intention of getting caught and put in jail. Death was a better option. And randomly killing innocents was repulsive to him. A serial killer with morals, how he scoffed at himself while cleaning his weapon meticulously. Alas, he was still an adrenaline junkie, and he needed his fix. Badly. This boring existence where nothing happened what worse than death.

  Fortunately lady Luck was on his side when his path crossed Mike Stamford’s in the park that day. Because Sherlock Holmes, sexy tall drink of water and Consulting Detective extraordinaire, was offering him all he could dream of. A place to live, exhilarating chases and a kindred spirit. John would never again be short of victims.

* * *

  Jefferson Hope was John’s first kill since Afghanistan. He was an introduction of sorts between the sleuth and the doctor. They might have just met but the soldier could recognize that look in the curly haired man’s eyes. The joy of a clean kill, one he knew was for him. And Sherlock easily recognized the complete lack of remorse in the other man as well. John wasn’t afraid to display how protective of his new flatmate he was feeling, and somewhat possessive as well. He had found someone who could understand him and wasn’t about to let go of him anytime soon.

  For the first time, the ex surgeon had found someone like him, he wasn’t alone. He already knew he would do anything for the tenant of 221B Baker Street. Live  with him, work with him, kill for him, kill with him if the opportunity arose...

  A few months later the newspapers were all making their headlines with the latest gruesome murder to happen. They even had a name for the murderer : the New Jack the Ripper.


End file.
